Living life as a Braxton
by ChloeHomeAndAway
Summary: A Fanfic in Which Brax, Heath, Casey and Kyle have a 15 year old sister "Ava Lucia Braxton"
1. Chapter 1

_A fanfic in which the Braxton brothers have a 15 year old sister "Ava Lucia Braxton" _  
_Her nickname is also Avs if you wonder why some of them call her it._

_Brax, Heath, Kyle, And Casey all have the same parents as Ava _

**Chapter 1 over protective brother **

As I sit on my surfboard I gaze across the beautiful sea,I see the beautiful water is shimmering and I feel the mild wind blowing through my long sandy blonde hair. It was the most relaxed I've felt in weeks.

I turn around to see a big wave coming towards me, I quickly lye back down on my board and begin to paddle. Before I know it I'm on the wave, it is by far the best wave I have caught all morning, as the wave begins to dye down I dive off my board back into the warm water. As I surface from the water I see Brax standing at the shoreline arms crossed and a serious look on his face.  
"I think I'm in trouble" I whisper to myself.  
"What are you doing Ava?" Brax shouts  
"Ur Surfing,what does it look like I'm doing?" I ask walking towards him with a puzzled look on my face  
"I couldn't find you at home this morning,I thought something had happened to you!" Brax exclaimed

Over the last couple of weeks there have been a lot of weird things happening to us Braxton's so ever since all this stuff started happening Brax has become over protective of me. He won't let me out of his sight,even when I'm at school I have Casey or Bianca constantly watching me, I can't seem to get away. Brax has been so stressed about this all and I can't help thinking he knows more than he's letting on.

"I've been out surfing for an hour and nothing has happened to me I'm fine,just chill bro and while were out maybe we could go for a bit of breaky at the diner " I said smiling at Brax  
"Home...now" Brax replied arm pointing off the beach.

I wasn't going to argue with Brax when he's in one of his 'serious moods' there's no talking him round.


	2. Chapter 2 Movie Day

_Thank you guys so much for the few reviews and to the people who have favourited and followed this story so far i really appreciate it. _

_so glad you guys are getting into the story!_

_im going be doing shorter chapters so i can upload more often _

_if you have any questions or would like to suggest anything just leave me a review :)_

Chapter 2

The walk home was silent, Brax never walked more than a few centimetres away from me. As we arrive back to the house I prop my surfboard up against the house and follow Brax inside.  
"Told ya she would be down an the beach having a morning surf " Heath said smugly whilst shooting me a smile.  
Brax glared at Heath, and with that he got up of the sofa and walked back to his flat next to ours house closely followed by Brax.  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I said to casey who was sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee  
"He was just worried about you Avs, don't you think you should cut him a bit of slack you know how stressed he's been" he replied  
"I suppose so" I groan

Casey and I have always grown up from a young age with Brax being the father figure as Danny our dad was never around as he was either in jail or Brax was hiding us from him because he was drunk or on Drugs.

I sit down at the table and grab a slice of cold toast that someone must of made earlier and begin buttering it.  
"You up to much today then" Casey asked  
"Nope not aloud out on my own am I" I reply  
"How about a movie day with your favourite brother" Casey's says winking at me  
"Sure, not like I've got anything better to do" I say shoving my last bit of toast in my mouth

I have always been pretty close with Casey, we've always been the 'baby Braxtons' something we've been labelled by the river boys as we grew up around them. Even know that he's 18 were still pretty close. He made growing up with 4 brothers bearable.

"Go pick a DVD, but no soppy romantic films! And I'll get the popcorn" Casey said smiling at me

I get of my chair and kneel beside the TV I go through about 8 DVD's before I find my favourite"  
I get up of the floor and turn towards Casey with the DVD in hand.  
"What about this one" I shout over to Casey who's in the kitchen getting the popcorn out the cupboard.

As I stand waiting for Casey to come over with the popcorn I see a shadow outside the window. I look out the window into the front porch but nothing is there.  
"Must just be my imagination" I say to myself  
"What were you looking at?" Casey's asks placing the popcorn down on the table.

I go to tell Casey what I thought I saw when something is thrown through the window,it smashes and I fall to the floor glass surrounding me.


	3. Chapter 3 Shattered Glass

_I am loving all your reviews and hope that you all continue to follow and favourite my story and review it as I love to hear what you guys think about it and if you think I should do anything different and by the way Kyle is around in this story it's just he wasn't around at the time of the incident but will definitely be in the story! Thank you guys ?_

**Chapter 3 Shattered Glass**

As I'm laid on the floor, I open my eyes and try to look around the room but everything is just blurry and my head is pounding. After a few moments my eyes begin to focus and I realise that Casey is knelt beside me and I have my head placed on his lap. I try to get up but Casey hold me down  
"Just stay still avs"  
"Ow my head" I moan  
"What was that noise" Brax shouts  
"Quick come here" Casey shouts back panic-stricken

Brax walks through the front door with Heath closely behind

"What do you want Case, I was..." Brax begins to say until he spots me lying on the floor with smashed glass scattered around the living room.  
"AVA" Heath shouts running over with Brax to where I'm laid.  
"I'm fine" I groan holding my head realising that I have blood trickling down my face.  
"Grab a clean towel or something that I can use to put on her head to try to stop the bleeding" Brax asks Heath.

As Heath looked around the house frantically for a towel I couldn't help but think about the shadow that I thought I had saw outside the house. Surely it couldn't of been a coincidence that I saw a shadow and a few seconds later something comes flying through the wind and knocks me out?

"Did you see it?" I say trying not to talk to loud because of my throbbing head.  
"See what?" Casey asks looking at me with a confused look across his face.  
"The shadow...before I got hit I saw a shadow outside the house" I say worriedly

Brax shots Casey a serious look and then goes quiet. After I told them about shadow they seemed to be quiet they wouldn't talk about it or even acknowledge what I had told them. Maybe they think after I got hit I'm confused,maybe I was? I can't remember. After what seemed hours Heath finally comes back with a white towel and places it on the cut on my head, white probably wasn't the best idea with all this blooding oozing from my head I though to myself.

"Right let's get you to the hospital and get you cleaned up" Braxs says to me stroking my hair.

I groan and sit up slowly with Heath still firmly holding the the White towel which is now nearly all red on my head. As I begin to get to my feet I feel my skin going clammy and begin to see stars in my eyes, suddenly my legs give way and I feel Brax cradle me in his arms he carries me to his car and lays me on the back seat of his car.

The next time I open my eyes I see a good looking doctor stood at the end of the bed writing some notes in a book. I rub my eyes and go to sit up when the doctor comes over to me.

"Take it easy,you need to lye back down" he says to me

I place my hand on my head and feel a big thick bandage wrapped around my head, this couldn't be good I thought to myself. Seeing that I must of been worried the doctor comes over to me.

"You had to have a fair few stitches and have concussion I'm afraid to say, so your on some quiet strong medication so that's why your a bit drowsy" the doctor explains to me  
I nod back to him trying not to move my head to much because the pain in my head was excruciating  
"You have some anxious brothers in the waiting room I'll call them in for you" the doctors says to me  
"Thanks doctor" I reply.  
"You can call me Nate" he said smiling at me.


	4. Chapter 4 Wheres Kyle

_Once again thank you for all your lovely reviews! i wrote this chapter last night in bed in about half an hour so it was a bit rushed but i wanted you to find out bout more about Ava and Kyles story as Kyle hasn't been in it yet, so yeah heres a short rushed chapter. Im working on Chapter 5 as we speak and i hope for it to be up either on friday but if not it will be up on monday. Thank you once again guys _

**Chapter 4 Where's Kyle?**

The door to my room creaks open and Brax, Heath and Casey come flooding through the door and come over and take a seat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"How you feeling" Heath asks stroking my hand.  
"I've had better days" I smile.  
"Can I sign your bandage on your head?" Heath says laughing at me.  
"No way I don't trust you,your probably write or draw something rude on it" I say laughing back.  
"I'm so sorry Ava" Casey says with a guilty look across his face.  
"What for?" I ask.  
"I just wish I could of done something to stop you getting hurt"  
"Case there's nothing you could of done it was probably just some stupid kids from mangrove river"

Casey,Heath and Brax all look at each other with a worried look across there faces. I just pretend that I didn't see because I dont know if I was saying something stupid because I was still delirious from all the medication and the concussion.

"Where's Kyle?" I ask hoping he was stood outside my room.  
"He's urm at the restaurant" Brax replies.

I don't even bother to reply to Brax I knew he was lying and deep down he knew that I knew that aswell . Kyle and I have never really gotten on since our dad left us, I was only young and don't remember much but Kyle blames me for dad leaving he swears that I tore the family apart and that before I was born dad didn't drink,do drugs or get in trouble with the police. Which I no is a lie as Brax and Heath have told me all the stories about dad being in prison before I was even born which Kyle doesn't know about as mum use to lie to him and Casey so that they didn't find out the truth because they were to young to understand. Secretly I have always wanted to be closer to Kyle, for one day I wish he would actually care about me he always makes me feel so guilty I mean he doesn't even act like a brother, I mean it like living with a stranger not a brother. I always act as if Kyle's words and actions don't upset me but deep down they do.

"Everyone was really worried about you avs" Brax says trying to change the subject.  
"Don't you mean everyone except Kyle?" I snap back.  
"Don't worry about Kyle you just need to focus on getting better" Brax places his hand on top of mine and smiles.  
"Can I go home yet? I've been in here hours now" I plead.  
"I'll go and ask the doc" Heath replies.

As I lye on my bed I cant help thinking the boys are hiding from me I just wish I knew what it was so I could help,especially with Brax constantly on edge. Every time I bring up anything they insist it doesn't concern me, something I've been use to with my brothers. You learn to just ignore it and let them get on with it, but this time seemed different.

I must of been in pretty deep thoughts as I didn't even acknowledge that Heath had walked back in the room with Nate.

"Ava,your free to go home but you need to rest" Nate says to me.  
"Got it" I nod.

Nate walks over to Brax with a box of pills in hand.

"Here is some tablets as she will have some headaches so keep her topped up on them for a few days" Nate says to Brax handing him the tablets in the process.

As I stand up from the bed I grab my jacket of the chair and put it on.

"Come on then, I wanna go home" I say trying to get my brothers attention.

Casey walks over to me and stands by my side just in case I feel dizzy and we begin to walk out the hospital and get into Brax's car and head home.


	5. Chapter 5 Home Sweet Home

_Sorry it took me longer to upload this chapter as i've been very busy and i write it all on my ipad then have to send it to my imac and upload it that way so that is why it takes me a little longer sometimes. Thank you all again for all your lovely feedback, I have rough idea of how i want this story to go but i'm trying to have chapters that sort of fill the story up so its not just a short story._

**Chapter 5 -home sweet home**

As the car pulls up outside the house I begin to feel a bit nervous, the person who had thrown something through the window would of been long gone but what happens if there not they may be lurking round the corner waiting to strike again. All these thought keep going round and round in my head when my I was suddenly interrupted.

"You okay avs? Your not falling asleep on me are ya?" Heath said poking my arm.  
"Ur urm sorry I was just day dreaming" I reply back looking outside the window.  
"Well were home now let's get ya inside" Heath says smiling at me.

I sit up from my seat,take my seat belt of and before I've even turned around Brax is stood holding the car door open for me, I slowly clamber out of the car and walk toward the front door. As I get closer to the house I realise that the window has been repaired, I turn around to Brax who it walking closely behind me.

"When did the window get fixed?" I ask Brax  
"Ricky didn't want you coming back to the house with the window still broken so she called someone in to fix it"

I smile back at Brax and continue walking towards the house. Casey and Heath had already gone ahead inside whilst Brax hung back to make sure I didn't fall over because of all the medication I had been given in the past few hours. As I walk through the front door Ricky and Bianca are sat on the sofa talking to Heath and Casey, in the corner of my eye I notice Kyle sat over on the kitchen table going through what look like some accounts stuff from Angelo's, i see his gaze lift off the papers as I walk through the door and I make eye contact with him and he quickly looks back at the accounts.

"Ava!" Ricky said cheerily as she stands up and begins to walk towards me.  
"How you feeling?" Bianca asks.  
"Got a bit of a headache but nothing a few pills won't solve" I say smiling at Bianca  
"Well were just glad your home and safe" Ricky's says pulling me into a hug

It was so nice these past few years having Bianca and Ricky around I've grown up my whole life with my brothers so when they came along it was really nice to have them to talk to about girly things,if i dare talked to my brothers about boys they would of hunted the boy down and warned him to stay away from me, but that's over protective brothers for you.

I stand talking to Bianca and Ricky for a while, my eyes begin to feel heavy and I start to yawn.

"Come sit down,you've had a long day" Casey says gesturing over to were he was sat on the sofa noticing how tired I was.  
I lay down next to him and place a pillow on his lap and lie down, close my eyes and begin to fall asleep. I must of only been asleep what felt like 10 minutes when I was awoken by Kyle shouting, I keep my eyes closed pretending to still be asleep.  
"All she wants is attention!" Kyle says shouting at Casey  
"Just leave her alone Kyle!" Casey replies trying to be as quite as possible  
"She only thinks about herself,can't you see she's manipulative evil girl" Kyle says angrily

I hear someone walking over to the direction of where Kyle was stood.

"The only one who is being manipulative or evil is you Kyle she's a little girl, your sister infact! One of the first things she asked when she woke up today was where were you,now I would take a long hard think about what you have just said,if you don't like her move out because she certainly doesn't need you tearing her down when she has low self esteem as it is" Brax rants.

A few seconds later I hear the front door slam which imagine must of been Kyle.

"Thank god she slept through that" Casey says to Brax relieved

But little did they know I didn't.


	6. Chapter 6 Arguments

_Sorry this chapter isnt very long i proise i will make a long one for you guys over the weekend. Keep following and reviewing the story :) _

**Chapter 6 Arguments**

I must of fallen back asleep for a couple of hours when I hear the door slam, I sit up and see Kyle walking towards his room. I look around and see Brax stood in the Kitchen cooking something whilst everyone else is sitting outside except for Kyle who was sulking in his bedroom. I quietly stand up and tip toe towards Kyles room, I think it's about time I confront him. I reach his bedroom door and walk in not wanting anyone to hear me, Kyle sits up and quickly jumps to his feet.

"get out" Kyle says angrily.  
"No, we need to talk" I say back crossing my arms.  
"Well I don't have anything to say to you" Kyle replies shooting me daggers  
"Well you had plenty to say about me earlier, how I'm an evil manipulative girl!" I say trying to hold back the tears that had filled my eyes.  
"I thought you were asleep?... Not that I care if you hear what I think about you" Kyle snickered  
"Your suppose to be my brother,someone I can count on to be there and look after me I don't get what I did wrong" I snapped.

For a moment there was a pause as if Kyle had acknowledged what I had said maybe he is beginning to feel guilty for all these years of saying all these nasty things about me and ignoring me. My thought was soon cut short when he continued arguing.

"Maybe they should of told you before" Kyle snarled  
"Who should me told me what?" I reply  
"You were the one that sent dad to jail"  
"what do you mean?" I ask puzzled  
"Dad came back from the pub one night and you were being a brat as usual and wouldn't do as you were told so he pushed you, and you feel into the glass door then the next day your nursery teacher asked why you had cuts on yourself you told them what had happened and they called the police and arrested him, it was all your fault!" Kyle accused.

I had always known dad went to jail for a while when I was younger but never knew why, but know I finally knew. So many questions were going through my mind. Was it really my fault? was Kyle lying?Had I really torn this family apart?

"He's been out of jail for years now,if he was so bothered about you or any of us for that matter don't you think he would of been back by now" I question him  
"The only reason he won't come back is because of you, your the reason we had no father figure In our lives" Kyle says shouting and pushing me over in the process

I fall backwards on to my bum knocking over a beer bottle that was on the edge of his desk. I look at Kyle can't believing how quickly this had escalated, I just wanted to straighten things out with him. I stand back up walk over to Kyle and punch him in the face, I must of punched him pretty hard as my hand began to throb. Hearing the commotion Brax comes running into the bedroom I see him look at Kyle's bloody nose.

"What is going on in here" Brax shouts  
"Ask him" I shout

I run out the room and out the front door, I just keep running till I get to the beach. I sit down on the sand on in corner of the beach where no one can see me and curl into a ball a begin to cry. Kyle hates me, no wonder mum never comes to visit either maybe Kyle was right. I feel so guilty had I really caused a lot of trouble.


	7. Chapter 7 Connection

_Im so sorry it took me longer to upload this than i first thought, ive been really busy but i will defiantly be doing at least a chapter a week at the minimum, once again love all your reviews,hope you enjoy. _

**Chapter 7 connection **

It had been a few hours since I had run out the house, it was now starting to get dark and cold,I had obviously hidden my self pretty well on the beach as no one was yet to find me.I pull my iPhone out my pocket and see over 100 missed calls from my brothers and some other numbers, I click on my messages and begin to read them all of them having the same sort of messages "where are you" "come home" "are you safe". As I scroll through all my messages I see one from a number I hadn't seen for a while, I click on it and begin to read it.  
"Hi it's matt  
Every1 is lookin for you  
Hope ur ok"

Matt and I have been friends for years,way before he started summer bay high. We use to hang out and surf a lot when my brothers and I use to leave in mangrove river, but since he's been in a relationship with Sasha he seemed to stop hanging around and talking to me. I begin to type back with my frozen cold hands.

"Im the beach over  
In the corner by the rocks  
Don't tell any1 where I am"

I send the text immediately regretting it,what if he tells everyone where I am, what if he's with Sasha and he tells her. I'm not ready to go home yet, there all going to be so angry especially Kyle.

10 minutes past when I hear a voice

"Ava it's me where are you" Matt shouts

I begin to wave to him when he spots me out of the corner of his eyes, he runs over and places his jacket over me and sits beside me holding me close in his arms.

"Your freezing!" Matt said  
"I'm fine,why do you care anyway" I muttered  
"Because I do" he replied  
"Ever since the whole you and sash thing you've cut me out, you won't even hang out anymore" I responded  
"Sash doesn't want me talking to you because she thinks we have some kind of connection" Matt announced, he looks into my eyes and he leans towards me kissing me on the lips.  
At first I hesitate but then start to kiss him back it felt perfect yet so wrong at the same time, what if sasha ever found out I thought to myself. I gently pull back and look at Matt guilt written all over my face.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have let that happend" I say staring at the sand.

Matt grabs my hand and helps me to my feet.

"Let's get you home, before we both get frost bite" he laughed.

We walk back to my place hand in hand although I knew it was wrong, it felt so nice I had never really seen this side of Matt before. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous knowing that this was going to be a one off thing, I mean he probably only did it to get me home. As we arrive back to the house I walk up the path to the house with Matt still with me holding my hand, Matt knocks on the door and I hear someone run to the door.

(Braxs point of view)

"It's been hours since anyone has seen her what if he has found her and taken her case,I could never live with myself" I blurted out.  
"Why did she even run out anyway?" Casey asked  
"Well, she was in Kyles room and I heard them arguing and I walked in a Kyle had blood pouring from his nose, he said that Ava had punched him" I respond  
"But why would she punch him, it's not like Ava" Casey stated

Casey and our conversation was cut short when there was a knock on the door,I run to the front door and open it and see Ava stood with Matt.

"What where you thinking,I thought something might of happened to you " I say pulling Ava into a hug.  
"Thanks Matt" I smile  
"No problem mate" Matt assures closing the door behind him as he leaves.

I turn back towards Ava and see her stood shivering, I walk over to her and bring her back into another hug. As I release her from a hug Ricky come out of the bedroom.  
"Would you like hot chocolate?" Ricky's says smiling at Ava noticing how cold she was.  
"Yes please" Ava smiles back

(Ava's pov)

I sit down at the table with Brax whilst I wait for Ricky to make me a hot chocolate, I knew Brax wanted to know what went on earlier with me and Kyle. As Ricky brings over my hot chocolate and places it on the table Casey walks through the door in his gym uniform.  
"Your home" Casey says relieved.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you guys" I say looking round at everyone.

As I turn around I see Kyle walking out his bedroom I quickly look down trying not to acknowledge he was there.

"Don't I get a sorry?" Kyle shouts as he walks towards me.  
"Kyle not now" Casey advised  
"So she can punch me, go missing for hours and it all be ok" Kyle says standing behind me.  
"Oi back off" Brax snaps standing up off his chair in the process.

I quickly get up and run to my room, Casey tries to grab hold of me thinking that I might run out the house again but I quickly brush past him and run to my room, I push my drawers In front of my door so no one could get in and lye down on my bed under the covers when I hear someone thumping at my door.  
"Get out here and stop hiding you can't run away from your problems all the time" Kyle shouts through the door.  
At this point I hear Brax and Casey grab Kyle and drag him back to the living room, I hear Brax open the door.  
"Get out" Braxs shouts

A few seconds later I hear the door slam. Is this what it was like when dad was around.


	8. Chapter 8 Nobody wants me

_I first started writing this chapter last week and then lost it so couldn't find it anywhere so I began writing the chapter again and found the original chapter thank god :) i'm also going to start writing another fanfic along side this one it is also going to be another Braxton fanfic but i will let you no when that is up :) once again hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know what you think._

**Chapter 8 nobody wants me**

I wake up the next morning to my alarm going off, I slowly clamber out of bed and push my drawers away from my door and walk to the kitchen to get some breakfast before school. I grab a bowl and pour some cornflakes and milk, as I begin to eat my breakfast, Heath comes out of his house and also grabs some cereal from the cupboard and sits down next to me at the table.  
"Forgot to do the food shopping again" I chuckle.  
"Of course not" Heaths says winking at me.  
"you working today" I ask Heath  
"Yeah, but in going to walk you and Bianca to school" Heath replies  
"I'm 15 years old and brother still walks me to school" I laugh  
"Well I've got to take every opportunity to embarrass you, isn't that what big brothers are for?" Heath jokes.

I get up from the table and put my bowl in the sink and begin to walk to my room to get ready.  
"I'm going to have a shower and get my gym uniform make sure you ready in your ready in 20 minutes "Heath nagged  
I walk into the bathroom and have quick shower, put on my makeup and brush my long blonde hair before going back into my room and putting my uniform on, I slip my shoes on and walk over to Heath and Bianca's house and knock on the door. Bianca opens the door wearing a smart blouse and skirt with a matching black jacket.  
"Come on Heath or were going to be late" Bianca's shouts  
"You can't rush a girl when there doing there hair B" I giggle  
"I heard that" Heath says walking out the door ruffling my hair in the process.

As we are walking down the path away from the house, I see Brax and Ricky walking back to the house surfboards in hand.  
"Case is going to pick you up I've got to sort a few things to sort out" Brax admitted.  
"By things do you mean Kyle?" I ask guiltily.  
"Oi listen to me none of this is your fault" Brax says as he pulls me into a side hug, after a few seconds I pull away.  
"I better go or me and B will be late" I apologise

(At school)

As I walk into the school with Maddy,Josh and Tamara I see Sasha and Matt stood by there lockers kissing one another.  
"To much public display of affection" Tamara whispers.  
"Do you think they love each other?" I ask.  
"By the looks of all that kissing I would probably say yes" Josh laughs.

When Matt sees me,Sasha and him pull away from kissing and Matt takes hold of her shoulders and begins to talk I see her Sasha's face drop. Surely Matt hadn't told her, not at school...  
Sasha walks over to me tears stained down her face.  
"You slut" Sasha shouts walking over to me.  
"Sasha don't do this here" Matt complains as he walks over to where we are stood.  
"It wasn't ment to happened it was a spur of the moment thing, Matt was comforting me that's all" I say guiltily.  
"Why would you even want to kiss it! She's a braxton,you know what track record her family has ,what has she got over me" Sasha pleads to Matt  
"Oi leave my family out of it" I say angrily  
"Why because you have 4 brothers who think they run this town and you do the same" Sasha hissed

I feel my boil begin to boil and feel my face beginning to go red from all the anger, Matt walks over and stands In front of me knowing I have a tough time keeping my cool.

"Or what about you alcoholic mother who doesn't want you to live with her or even the druggy dad who doesn't even want to see you" Sasha announced

None of my friends apart from Matt knew about my family, I can't believe he would tell her. I push Matt out the way and slam Sasha against the locker, before I knew it we were both on the floor fighting each other. As I go to kick Sasha again I feel myself being pulled away by Mr Macguire and see Sasha being held by Bianca, I go to launch myself at Sasha but feel myself being held back by Mr Macguire and Matt.  
"Get off of me" I say squirming  
Whilst I'm being held back Natalie the councillor escorts Sasha to her room once she is out of sight I'm let go. I turn round to Matt tears in my eyes.  
"how could you tell her all that stuff about my family, now the whole school knows that nobody wants me" I cry.

Matt goes to pull me into a hug but I quickly jump backwards.  
"I'm sorry Avs, I didn't know she would say anything" Matt explained  
"Leave me alone Matt" I shout

I run out the school doors down the school path and sit on a small bench that over looks the whole beach. After half an hour of sitting on the bench looking at the beach I hear footsteps.  
"I told you to leave me alone Matt" I demanded  
As I lift my gaze up from the beach I see Casey standing next to me, I stay silent not knowing what to say to him.  
"Bianca rung me and told me what happened" Casey explained

I felt my eyes beginning to fill up again, when the tears just started flowing down my face. I quickly try to wipe them away so Casey didnt realise.  
"hey hey don't cry, you never cry" Casey says wiping the tears from my red cheeks.  
"Everybody hates me, I ruin everything case" I sob  
"No they don't, I don't hate you" Casey says sympathetically  
" mum doesn't want me, everyone at school now thinks I'm some kind of physco who has a family who are criminals and dad left because of me" I reply  
"Mums was an alcoholic ever since you were little there nothing you could of done to prevent that and dad didn't leave because of you where did you get that idea from" Casey asked  
"Kyle" I sniffed


	9. Chapter 9 your not safe

_Sorry its a really short chapter but I have already written the next chapter and that will be up tomorrow. My new fanfic is also up its called "Missing you" so please check it out __aswell :) _

**Chapter 9 your not safe**

I arrive back home with Casey and quickly walk trying to get to my bedroom before Brax saw me, but before I reached my room Brax came in from the garden.  
"What are you playing at Ava, Bianca rung me and told me everything that happend at school today" Brax said sternly  
" Brax,I'm sorry" I apologise  
"I know we haven't been a great influence in your life but really,first you punch Kyle then your get I'm a fight at school. What is going on with you?"  
"Brax we need to talk" Casey spoke  
"Casey no it's fine,you don't need to talk everything is fine so just leave it" I argued  
"What's going on?" Brax asks

I stand next to Casey as he explains everything that I had told him earlier about Kyle and school, I could see Brax keep looking at me guilt written across his face.

"How long has he been telling you all this" Brax questioned  
"Since I was little he has hated me but he told me yesterday why" I say with a frown on my face  
"I need you to know that dad hadn't not come back because of you, he's tried to get in contact in the past but I told him that we weren't interested and mum she's just mum nothing you have done has made any of them the way they are. I hate that you had to grow up in a family like this but I'm so glad that your my sister and I wouldn't change that for anything" Brax admitted  
"I'm glad your my brother, you've been like a dad to me my whole life and I'm so grateful for that" I say smiling at him  
"Me and Case are going to speak to Kyle and sort this out" Brax insisted  
"Where is he staying at? I ask  
"I'm renting a caravan in the caravan park for him so you don't have to worry about him bothering you" Brax answered  
"Don't do anything stupid" I plead  
"We won't, Ricky will be home in 10 minutes so you won't be on your own for long" Brax said  
"Okay" I say nodding my head

Brax and Casey walk out the door and head for the caravan park I can't help but ask myself had I done the right thing telling them about Kyle or should I have just kept it to myself? As I wait for Ricky to arrive home I go over and get myself a bar of chocolate, I unwrap it and go to chuck the wrapper in the bin when I see a letter addressed to me that had already been opened, I don't remember opening this letter I thought to myself. I pull it out of the bin and begin to read what it said  
"Your not safe  
I'm watching your every move  
I'm going to take you  
like Brax took away my son"

My heart begins to pound I look around to see if could see anyone when suddenly someone comes through the back door.


	10. Chapter 10 Brother dramas

**Chapter 10 Brother dramas**

"Omg Ricky don't do that I nearly had a heart attack" I say holding my pounding chest  
"Sorry,are you okay?" Ricky asks worriedly looking at the letter I had in my hand

I look down at the letter and back up again and stare at her.

"You knew? Does everyone know?.. Is that why everyone have been so overprotective" I shout

There was a long silence I still continue looking at Ricky waiting for an answer, i want to ask her again but can't seem to make my lips move from being in shock. Ricky grabs her phone and dials Braxs number.  
"Ric I'm kinda busy at the moment can I call you back?" Brax asks  
"You need to come home,it's Ava" Ricky says worriedly  
"What about her,what's happend is she okay?" Brax fretted  
"Just come home Brax" Ricky begged

I sit down at the table and lay my head down and wait for Brax to arrive back, Ricky didn't know what to say to me and vice versa. All I kept thinking is what had the letter ment, what had Brax done to whoevers son there was so much going on in my brain that I felt like it was going to explode. After about 10 minutes Brax and Casey come running through the door panting where they had obviously ran home, seeing my head lent on the table Brax walks over to me.  
"Avs, what's wrong" Brax asks worriedly  
I sit up and past him the crumpled up letter, as soon as he looks at it his face drops. I see him look towards Casey then Ricky this was the first time I've seen Brax speechless.  
"Who is it? And what happend with there son" I snapped

Ricky and Casey walk out the room as Brax pulls out the chair opposite me and sits down.  
" you remember last year when Heath was in the hospital" Brax asked  
"Yeah of course, you said he had a surfing accident" I reply  
"It wasn't, Adams son Jamie tried to kill heath,he knocked him unconscious but we found Heath out in a boat that had holes purposely cut so the boat would sink,thank god me and Casey got there before it had gone under" Brax explains  
"But what did you do with Jamie?" I added  
"I punched him and knocked him out then chucked him in the water, and when I came back with Heath and no sigh of Jamie, Adam knew there was something up and he's been threatening me with taking you ever since" Brax sighed  
"So because of you killing Jamie, I'm now the one who is in danger! Did everyone know about this?" I say angrily  
Brax nods back and places his hands over his face.  
"I don't want anything to do with this family ever, so leave me alone I'd be safer without you all" I say beginning to cry  
"Ava please" Brax pleads  
I get up off my chair and run out the front door I keep running and running till I reach the bench I had sat on earlier over looking the beach.

I place my hands over my face and let out a little cry, how had this all happend I thought to myself. How did I get brought into my brothers dramas, Sasha was right.  
I suddenly feel someone come up behind me I go to turn around when I'm grabbed from behind, I try to struggle and get away but It was no use, i manage to turn around and see who it was. Adam...

_(Fanficforyou you guessed right)_


	11. Chapter 11 Your going to suffer

_Once again thank you for your reviews, i had written ahead a little in this story so decided i would post 3 days in a row :) next chapter will up next week _

**_Chapter 11 Your going to suffer._**

I stand in front of Adam paralysed from fear, I look around to see if I could see anyone around but there was no one and it was beginning to get dark what if no one is going to see me,what is Adam going to do to me I thought to myself.  
"Look I'm sorry about Jamie but It has nothing to do with me so leave me alone" I begged  
"Shut up, Im going to take you away like Brax took Jamie away from me" Adam threatens  
"I never hurt Jamie" I added  
"But your brothers did" Adam says angrily  
"That has nothing to do with me, Jamie and I were good friends, but at the end of the day he tried to kill my brother and there is no excuse for that. It was probably you who planned  
killing my brother but you had to get your son to do the dirty work, yeah he told me exactly what you were like, he use to always say how ashamed he was to have you as a father and to be honest I wouldn't blame him, you got him killed Adam..." I rant instantly regretting what I had said.  
"I've had enough of you and your Braxton mouth" Adam announces as grabs me.  
I elbow him in the stomach and run as fast as I can away, Adam begins chasing me down the streets but there's no way he was going to catch up with me after I while Adam disappears. Even after Adam disappears I keep running until I get to the road near Angelo's, I see that there are lights on in there maybe Kyle or Brax are working late tonight I thought to myself. As I go to walk towards Angelo's I see lights coming towards me, as it gets a bit closer I realise it's a car I begin to wave it down hoping that it was a local and could take me home. The car starts to get faster and faster, I keep waving around my arms hoping that they would stop but as the car gets closer I look in drivers side and see that it's Adam driving, I try to move but it's to late I fly across the air and land with a band on the cold hard floor, I lay on the floor looking up at the sky struggling for breathe when Adam walks over.  
"Your going to suffer like my Jamie did" Adam says  
I try to move but my bleeding body was numb, I stare up at Adam I barley recognise the guy who use to be like family, who use to look after us, helped us when dad got locked up.  
"Im never going to get to see Jamie again all because of your stupid brother, now you can suffer like he did" He said as he kicked me in the head. My vision begins to start getting black and fuzzy when I hear a muffled noise coming from behind me.  
"Oi get off her" Kyle shouts  
Adam stops kicking me and runs to his car and speeds off before Kyle could get hold of him, Kyle quickly runs over to me and kneels beside my bleeding body.  
"Ava stay with me, just keep looking in my eyes your going to be fine" Kyle said panicking  
It was so weird having Kyle being so comforting I never thought that he would ever be like this to me but as much as it was weird I'm glad that I'm not on my own.  
Kyle gets his phone out his pocket and rings an ambulance, I feel my eyes starting to get heavier and heavier before I knew it my eyes had shut and I lay next to Kyle unconscious.  
"Ava, wake up please!" Kyle begs

(Brax POV)

I look outside the window and see how dark it was outside, Even after everything that had happened I had hoped she would still come home. I have made such a mess of all of this how could I have let this happened, Ava shouldn't of been brought into my dramas what I do is my business it shouldn't put my little sister in danger. I have been such an idiot I thought to myself.

"I should of told her and I shouldn't of made you all keep it a secret" I say  
"You were only protecting her" Ricky disagreed  
"Do you think she's ok? I mean it's getting cold and dark out there now" I ask looking for reassurance  
"She's probably gone round Maddys,I'll give Roo a call and see if she's there" Ricky assured

I go to sit down on the table whilst I wait for Ricky to get off the phone when my phone begins to ring I quickly run over to it hoping it was Ava, I look at the caller id and see that it's Kyle.  
"What do you want Kyle" I ask  
"I was coming out the restaurant and I started to walk home and I found Ava unconscious and bleeding, were at the hospital come quick" Kyle burst out  
"Just stay calm and don't leave her, I'm on my way" I say panicked  
Ricky finishes talking to Roo on the phone then walks back over to me.  
"Ricky she's up the hospital I need to get up there now, can you tell Heath and Casey" I say grabbing my car keys.  
"Oh my god is she okay? Do you no what happened and of course" Ricky questions  
"I don't know I just need to get up there" I fret

I run out to the Ute and quickly jump in a begin to drive to the hospital. There where so many thoughts going around in my head I found it so hard to concentrate but all I knew Is that I had to get there and be with my little sister.


	12. Chapter 12 She's A Braxton

_sorry it has been a bit longer than expected i have been so busy, but yeah thank you gain for your reviews and really hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to also read and review my other fanfic "Missing You"_

_ :) _

**Chapter 12 Shes a Braxton**

(Braxs pov)

I arrive at the hospital and quickly park the ute, I run out the car towards the hospital entrance,as I get inside I see Kyle stood in the waiting area.  
"Where is she?" I ask panicked  
"They had to take her into theatre" Kyle replied  
"For what?" I gulped  
"I don't know Brax! They didn't tell me anything else" Kyle shouted on the verge of tears.

By this time Ricky, Casey, Heath and Bianca arrived at the hospital and run over to us asking where Ava was, I explained to them the same thing Kyle had told me earlier. Kyle was sat down on the waiting room chair hand over his face when he stood up guilt written over his face.  
"There something you guys need to know" Kyle announced  
Everyone turned towards Kyle and stood staring at him waiting for what he was going to say.  
"When I came out the restaurant Ava was already lying on the ground but Adam was stood by her kicking her, I tried to chase him but he got away before I got to him" Kyle explained  
With this I felt my face turn red with anger I started heading for the door fists clenched together, Ricky knew what was going through my head and quickly and stood in front of me so I couldn't leave.  
"He will be waiting for you, he's dangerous please don't do this Brax" Ricky begged  
"I'm counting on it" Brax said angrily as he moved past Ricky and headed towards the door once again.  
"You can't leave, Ava is going to need you now more than ever she needs her brother the one who has been like a father to her for her whole life you can't leave her now when she's needs you the most, she would of never done that to you Brax" Ricky pleaded  
I turn around and head back towards Ricky, I feel tears falling down my face and quickly wipe them away when Ricky pulls me into a hug.  
"She going to be fine, she's a Braxton" Ricky said smiling at me  
"She said she never wanted to see me again and what if something happens to her Ric,I'm never going to forgive myself. This is all my fault" I sigh

3 hours later...

I pace up and down in the waiting waiting as we wait for some news on Ava,it had been hours since she had gone into surgery, none of the nurses that I asked seemed to know when she was going to be out.  
"Kyle Bennet" says a deep voice from behind  
I turn around to see a police officer stood next to Kyle.  
"We need to ask some questions about what happened to your sister earlier"  
"I can't concentrate enough to answer you questions when all I'm worried about is if my baby sister is going to survive surgery, so no I can't answer any of your stupid questions" Kyle snapped  
I quickly run over to Kyle seeing that he was getting agitated about how insensitive the police officer was being.  
"All you need to know is Adam Sharpe is to blame and that you need to find him and put him away or I will get to him before you" I say to the police officer  
"We will look into you enquiry but we need to know a bit more information so we will be back in a couple of days"

The police officers turn around and head back out the hospital doors, I turn towards Kyle who was now sat on the floor against the wall face in his hands.  
"She's gunna be alrite mate" I convinced him  
"What if she's not, all her life I've been so nasty to her blaming her for things that where completely out of her control, for so many years I've been blaming the wrong person. What if I never get the chance to tell her how sorry I am Brax"  
"You will, she's a Braxton she will get through this" I reply

At this moment the doors open and I see Nate,Dex,April and a couple of other nurses wheeling Ava who was laid lifelessly with a huge tube and wires all around her small frail body into a room. I quickly run over towards the room, with everyone else close behind me when I am stopped by Nate.  
"You need to know that these next 24 hours are critical, at the moment she has a tube that is breathing for her as when we were prepping her for theatre she stopped breathing so she is in a coma" Nate announced

My face turned white as my mind flashes back to 6 years ago when Charlie had been shot. Casey must of realised what I was thinking as he came behind me and patted me on the back I quickly snap back and stare back through the door at my Frail sister.

"She also had a severe internal bleed and also has severe concussion, several lacerations around her body and has a broken L4 vertebra" Nate explained  
"Broken back, is she going to be able to walk again?" Casey questioned  
"If she wakes up then we will be able to perform some tests but until then I don't know" Nate announced  
"If she wakes up?" Heath questioned  
"You've got to understand that her body has been through a lot, from all the injurys I would guess she had been hit by a car and at pretty fast speed"

We all looked each other in disbelief not believing how in a space of a couple of hours how much our sisters life had changed, she didn't deserve this. She has so much life to live and it could all be over thanks to me.

"You can guys can go and see her now" Nate finished

We all immediately go into the room, I go and sit on a chair next to her bed and grab hold of her small hand. Her small frail body was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises yet the expression on her face was so peaceful, the one thing I couldn't get my head around was how Adam, the man who had helped our family through so much do this to her, she didn't deserve this.

"You can't leave us Avs, we need you here with us" I say rubbing her hand  
"Who will we have to boss around" Heath joked trying to lighten the mood  
"Your the glue in this family, without you there would be no us" Casey announced

I see Kyle stood in the doorway reluctant to come in, I get up of my seat and walk over towards where he was stood.  
"You know even after everything you use to say to her she still use to love you and I knew she always secretly hoped one day that you would stop blaming her so you guys could have a proper brother and sister bond" I revealed  
"I hope your right" Kyle sighed

I looked around at everyone in the room, I had realised till now how important family was and it goes to show no matter what happens your family have always got your back. Our family is strong we will help her get through this and support her through everything I don't care how long it takes.


	13. Chapter 13 Reality hits home

_sorry I had to redo this because the last one added loads of symbols and __stuff._

**Chapter 13 Reality hits home.**

Brax POV)

It had been over 2 weeks since Ava had been brought into hospital, she still had wires hanging from all over her body and a tube that was breathing for her and the police had still not caught Adam. I hated seeing my baby sister in such a fragile sate, I just wish there was something I could to get her to wake up. Since she had came into hospital I hadn't left her side I stayed here day and nigh unless I went home quickly for a quick shower and if I did I made sure that there was always someone there with her I hated he thought of her being on her own.  
"I brought you up some food, you must be sick of all the hospital food" Casey says handing me some food from the diner  
"Cheers mate"  
"Everyone keeps asking how she is" Casey added  
"Well they need to stop being so nosy" I snapped  
"There all worried Brax, and there worried about you as well after you know everything that happened with Charlie" Casey pointed out  
I sit in silence deciding that I didn't want to argue I just didn't have the strength in myself to be able to.  
"Why don't you go home and have a proper sleep instead having to sleep on this uncomfortable hospital chair because you look shattered Brax"  
"I'm fine Casey! Don't you have a gym to run" I shout  
Casey shakes his head and walks out the room, had I been a bit harsh on him I mean he was only trying to help me out I thought to myself.  
I place my head down on the bed still gripping tightly onto Ava hand and decide to have a quick sleep.

(Casey POV)

I was only try to help Brax out I knew how hard this was on him, I knew that he kept having flashbacks of Charlie in the hospital but he doesn't need to take his frustration out on me. I wanted to be there for Ava as much as him but he always has to take over she is my sister to I thought to myself. Brax needs to take a break from the hospital it's not healthy for him I know he is scared that Adam is going to try and hurt her again but that's not going to happened he's not stupid enough to come to a place where he knows everyone is looking for him. As I walk out the hospital I see Nate sat out on the bench and walk over towards him and sit next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask  
"Of course, what is it?" Nate replies  
"If Ava wakes up, what are the chances of her walking again" I question  
"I'm really sorry Casey but I can't tell you that unless she wakes up"  
"But you must now from people who have had this kind of injury before, I just need to know Nate so I can prepare myself"  
"In my opinion I've seen a few cases like this before and I'm sorry but I think it's unlikely that she walk again" Nate announces  
I stare at Nate shaking my head, this can't be true my little sister will never walk again, that's if she ever wakes up again . There must be some kind of mistake. As I'm thinking Nate phone starts bleeping he picks up and starts to smile.  
"My lunch breaks been cut short, your sister has just woken up" Nate smiled  
I quickly jump up of the bench and follow him inside.

(Ava POV)

As I open my eyes I look around the room and see Brax asleep next to me and a load of wires and machines attached me. I realise that there is something lodged down the back of my throat I start chocking and try to pull it out at this moment Brax wakes up.  
"Ava" Brax exclaims "no don't touch that" Brax says panicked holding my hands away from my mouth.  
"Can someone help In here" Brax shouts

April comes running into the room and sees Brax holding my arms and chocking. She gets her phone and rings someone.  
"your going to be fine Av" Brax assured

After a few moments I see Nate come in the room, he was pushing a small trolley thing and had gloves on. Casey also comes running into the room and stands next to Brax.  
"We're going to get this out of you,just breathe" Nate says

A minute later Nate removes the tube I finally stop chocking, he hands me a glass of water to doth my dry mouth, he then leaves me with my brothers. I go to try to sit up and realise I can't feel my legs, I start to panic and Brax and Casey come rushing over.  
"What's wrong Av" Brax says stroking my head  
" I...can't.. I can't feel my legs" I admitted


	14. Chapter 14 Apologies

**Chapter 14**

(Casey POV)

Brax and I look across at each not knowing how to tell Ava that she may never walk again. Brax was normally the cool calm one in situations but they were always situations that he could fix this was one that wouldn't be able to be fixed like usual. I see that Brax is struggling to find the right words to tell Ava the truth so I decide that It will be best if I tell her if she sees how rattled he gets about it then she will panicked. I sit down beside her on the edge of the bed and grab hold of her little hand.  
"Ava, there something you need to know" I admitted  
"Casey what is it,your scaring me"  
" you have a break in your back" I sigh "when you were in a coma they told us that you might be paralysed"

Ava's face drops, she stares blankly down at herself unsure of what I had told her was true. She remained quiet for a few moments before she faces back towards me.  
"But I can still move" she pointed out  
"It's from the hips down" I frown squeezing her hand  
"No there wrong, I'm fine" she shouts as her breathing becoming heavier  
"Ava, just calm down" I reassure

At this point Brax had gone and got Nate, he walks into the room seeing that Ava was in distress and quickly puts an oxygen mask over her face.  
"What happened " Nate questions  
"We told her about her back" I announce  
"It sounds like she's having a panic attack we need to try and get her to slow her breathing down" Nate spoke " Wait outside"

We walk outside the room waiting for Nate to calm her down. Maybe I shouldn't of told her, I could of left it for Nate to explain it to her I've probably made things worst I thought to myself. I look to Brax and see how guilty he looked, I knew how he was feeling. After about 20 minutes Nate walks out of the room, we both walk over to him.  
"So what happened is she ok?" Brax questioned  
"She had a panic attack and her having a severe concussion made her lash out"  
"Can we go In a see her?" I ask  
"Yeah, she's sleeping so maybe leave it an hour or so"  
" I'm just going to ring the others and let them know" I say to Brax

(Ava POV)

I wake up and look around to see everyone stood in my hospital room, they had brought up flowers, balloons and chocolates. I go to try and move my legs hoping that it was all just a nightmare but as I look down at my legs I see that there not moving.  
"Brax" I say half asleep  
"It's ok I'm here Avs"  
"It was Adam" I croak  
"We know, Kyle made a statement to the police he found you outside Angelo's"  
"Surprised he didn't just leave me there" I sneered  
"Ava, he's your brother, he's been so worried about you" Bianca added  
"If he's so worried, where is he then?" I hissed  
"I'm here" Kyle said walking through the door " I didn't know if you wanted me here so I thought I would wait outside"

I look up and see him stood in the door frame, looking down at the floor hands in his pockets. I was genuinely surprised to see that he had actually came last time I was in the hospital he couldn't of cared less, I thought he would be happier if I wasn't around.  
"We will leave you too it" Brax says getting up and escorting everyone out of the room

Kyle walks over to the bed and stands awkwardly next to me, I don't think we had been this close before unless it was because we fighting.  
"You can sit down" I spoke  
"Look I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I put you through hell, I have been horrible to you and for years I have been blaming you for things that weren't your fault I just needed someone to blame. I don't expect you to forgive me I just needed to tell you your my sister, I love you and I will always be here for you not matter what" Kyle burst out  
"Why are you telling me this now?" I responded  
"When I found you outside Angelo's all I can think of was what if never got to see you again, what if something happened to you and I didn't get to tell you that I'm sorry, family is so important and I couldn't imagine my life without you" He says hugging me  
I wrap my arms around him and grip him tightly I can never remember a time where we had done this.


	15. Chapter 15 Nightmares

_Thank you for all the people for still reviewing my chapters i really appreciate it as love to here your feedback :) _

**Chapter 15 Nightmares **

We all sit in Angelo's grabbing a bite to eat before my daily therapy session, since being out of hospital I was able to start my physical therapy at the Gym with Nate. I was exhausted and there was still no change, I still have no feeling in my legs and I'm beginning to believe that I will never go back to how I use to be. I was still not back to school and was being bogged down by assignments so I could catch up with all the classes I had missed.  
"I think it's time I go back to school" I announce  
"Are you sure you ready?" Bianca asks  
"I just need a bit of normality in my life right now" I admitted  
"It will get better kiddo" Heath said sympathetically  
"That's what everyone keeps saying" I sigh  
"When do you want to come back?" Bianca questions  
"Tomorrow" I answer quickly  
"Don't you think that it's a bit soon" Kyle advised  
"We need to get you to your session with Nate or you will be late" Brax interrupts  
"See you tomorrow at school then" Bianca smiles  
"Thank you" I say miming back to her

We arrive in the gym, I see Casey setting up all the equipment for Nate ready for my therapy.  
"Hey how you feeling today?" Nate questions  
"Same as every time you ask me this question" I laugh  
"Enough with the cheek young lady,now let's get you started" Nate jokes

Nate wheels me over to the Bars and holds me up giving me chance to grab onto the bars to hold myself up. I look down at my feet as I try to move my legs but nothing was happening the only thing that was holding myself was my arms and Nate. I start to get cramp in my hand and my hand begins to slip, I quickly try to grab back on but miss and begin to fall before Nate catches me.  
"It's alrite I got you" Nate says placing me back in my wheelchair  
"This isn't working" I snap  
"You were so positive about walking again what's changed?"  
"I've been trying for weeks and nothing had changed I'm still in this stupid wheelchair and I still can't walk, Im exhausted because I can't sleep because of the nightmares I keep having what's the point in trying anymore I just want everything to go back to how it was, I just want to be normal " I say as I feel a tear fall down my face  
"Hey, it's okay" Casey says walking over to me giving me a hug  
"No it's not okay, your not the one who can't walk Casey" I shout as I pull away from him  
"What's going on" Brax says running into the gym  
"I want to go home" I say wiping the tears away from my eyes  
"What are you having nightmares about?" Casey asks  
"Nothing just leave me alone, Brax please just take me home" I plead  
"Okay" Brax agreed

We arrive home and seeing how tired I was Brax wheels me straight to my room, he lifts me up and places me under my duvet in my bed I snuggle into my pillow and quickly fall asleep.

(Brax's POV)

I wish that there was something that I could do to help her or make her happy again, it made me feel so guilty she shouldn't be going through this. If I ever find Adam he will pay for what he has done to my sister. I sit my self down on the sofa and turn on the Tv when Ricky comes in with Darcy and Heath.  
"Shh Ava is asleep" I say placing my finger in front of my mouth  
"Where is she, i wanted to play with her in the garden" Darcy asks  
"She not very well at the moment Darce so she can't play, how about i take you down to the park and get you some ice cream?" Heath explains  
"Okay" Darcy smiles  
Ricky comes over and sits next to me on the sofa before placing her arm around me.  
"I heard her session didn't go to well" Ricky said sympathetically  
"I don't know what to anymore Ric, she's just so down I wish there was something that I could do" I confessed  
"You've just got to encourage and support her, that's all you can do Brax"  
"Do you think she's ready to go back to school tomorrow?"I ask  
"I don't know, the only one who knows that is Ava so if she says she's ready you've got to trust her" Ricky assured  
"Your not just a pretty face, are ya" I say leaning in to kiss her

We lay on the sofa for a couple of hours watching some movies, when I could hear shouting coming from Ava's room. Ricky and I jump and run into Ava's room, she was dripping in sweat and boiling hot.  
"PLEASE DONT HURT ME"  
"Ava wake up" I say shaking her  
"LEAVE ME ALONE"  
"AVA" I shout still shaking her  
She darts her eyes open still breathing heavily, after her nightmare.  
"It's okay I'm here" I say sitting next to her pulling her into a hug "is this what Casey was talking about earlier, is this why you have been so exhausted"  
"I don't want to sleep, because I keep having flash backs of Adam" Ava confesses  
"He's not going to get, your safe now" I assured pulling her closer to me  
"I'm so scared Brax" she says beginning to cry

I look up at Ricky guilt written all over my face, not knowing what to say to Ava. She had been through so much, I just want to take away all her pain. I decide to stay with her whilst she tried to have a proper sleep so that I would be here incase she had another nightmare and so she knew that she was safe.


	16. Chapter 16 Back to school

**Chapter 16 Back to school **

(Ava POV)

it was finally that time to go back to school, although I'm petrified I know I need to go back and catch up. I hadn't seen any of my friends since the accident as I didn't want them seeing me In a wheel chair, I was so embarrassed but now that I realise this might be a permanent thing I had to face my fear. Brax wheels me up to the school gate and bends down to my level.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brax asks  
" I think so" I reply  
"Because if your not that's fine, you don't have to go back today" Brax assures  
"I'll be okay Brax" I smile  
"If you need me just call me or find Bianca" Brax says as he begins to slowly walk back to his car hoping that I might change my mind.

I start to wheel myself up the school path and into the school I get inside and feel everyone looking at me before the whispering started. I look down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with anyone and wheel myself over to my locker, I go to reach up and realise that I can't get to my locker.  
"Someone having trouble" Sasha speaks  
"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for your silly games"  
"What you going to do? Get up and hit me" Sasha laughed  
Before the accident In a situation like this I could of just got up and punched her, maybe not being able to get up was a good thing, it might help me with my short temper.  
"I don't want to fight with you Sasha!"  
"What is that because you can't actually get up and punch me now?" Sasha laughed as she started getting in my face  
"Oi leave her alone" Matt threatened pushing Sasha away from me  
"Oh look it's Ava's knight in shining armer" Sasha grunted  
"Stay away from her" Matt said protectively  
"Whatever Matt" Sasha said as she stormed off to class  
"I don't need you fighting my battles" I say angrily still trying to reach my locker  
"I know you don't, but I wanted to" Matt insisted "how about we swap lockers mines further down"  
"Thanks" I smile

Maybe I shouldn't still be angry with Matt, I mean when I was in hospital he wanted to come and see me but I made my brothers promise no visitors apart from my family. He's stuck up for me and been there for me when I needed someone the most the least I could do was forgive him.  
"Look Matt I'm sorry I've been such cow to you"  
"Don't worry about it" Matt smiled  
"Wanna wheel me to class" I say winking at him  
"Only if I get a ride in it later"  
"Deal" I agreed

The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was the end of the day and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Everyone had started to accept that I was the same person just in a wheel chair and everything started to feel normal again.  
"Wanna go to the beach?" Matt asks  
"Sure, but your going to have trouble pushing my wheelchair on the beach" I laugh  
"We will manage" Matt assured  
Matt starts pushing me down the school path when I hear a voice behind us.  
"Ava,where are you going?" Bianca questions  
"I'm just going to the beach with Matt" I say smiling  
"Okay,make sure your at your session at 6" Bianca urged  
"See you later" I say as Matt starts pushing me fast down the school path

We arrive at the beach and it was so quiet and peaceful, Matt starts to push me onto the beach struggling to wheel me through the sand he finally decides to stop. He puts his arm under my legs and one under my arm before picking me up out of my wheelchair, he stumbles a little before falling onto the sand landing side by side. Matt places his hand on my cheek and starts to kiss me, I instantly start kissing him back enjoying being here with Matt and being happy for the first time in ages.  
"I need to know something" Matt announces  
"What? What is it?" I ask worriedly  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Matt asked shyly which was the complete opposite of what he was usually like "I completely understand if you don't want to be I mean especially after everything that's happened, am I being insensitive?" Matt babbled  
"Matt" I interrupt " I would love to be your girlfriend" I say once again kissing him on the lips  
"We need to get you to your session!" Matt reminded me  
"Can't we just lay here and watch the stars for a couple of hours?" I say battering my eyelids st him  
"Fine" Matt says laughing

We lay on the beach for a couple of hours laying side by side, holding hands and on the odd moments kissing under the stars. This day had been perfect I just want to lay here with Matt forever, when I was here with him it felt like nothing else mattered it was just Me and Matt. It was nice to feel normal again, I never thought after the accident anything good would happened to me.


End file.
